The Twin's Journey(BBB Hunter AU One-shot)
by Idontknowanymore UwU
Summary: Mahaguru Kaizo is one of the most powerful Mahagurus in Rintis Island.Solar and Thorn are on their journey to find Mahaguru to help them maintaining their powers.Little did they know that they are not the only one who is seeking for Mahaguru's help... This is my first story that i made in Fanfiction.Feel free to leave any reviews here.Thank you very much :3


Disclaimer: Boboiboy and all it's characters are belong to Animonsta Studios.

**Author's Notes:**

I got this idea to make this story based on one of the old comic that me and my lil sis uncover last night(And finishing this writing on that same night too before getting into bed and forgetting the idea the next day).This is just a short story and has nothing to do with the AU itself(Only some of it was canon).

I'm very sorry if there's any grammar mistakes i have made in this story(This is my first time i published it to other Writing App)

**Hope you guys enjoy it and have a nice day :)**

oXoXoXo

A long time ago in the land full of mythical beasts and creatures,lived a twin who had a magical powers.One of them could cast a nature spell,while the other could absorb the power of light.They were unseparatable like two mouse brothers in a melted cheese(or whatever you gonna call it ')

Wearing a special visor which could stop his optical from firing the lazer beam,Solar ventures with his brother,Thorn to find Mahaguru to teach them to control both of their powers.

See...their powers are uncontrollable.Solar had almost killed his other twin by burning his face off,making him need to wear a white mask for the rest of his life.But unlike Solar,Thorn could manage to control his power;but not in his full potential.Everytime he took a step,a small circle of floras would appear beneath his feet.Plus,when he begin to snap,his vines which he always use to protect his brother would slowly grow thorns and chocked people who touch nor interacts with it.Lucky for Solar,his other twin is a simpleton,making him harder to get angry.

On their way to find a Mahaguru,they find a not-so-popular teacher called Mister Papa who seems to making a lot of things worse by almost causing them death and such like emptying out their food.Other than that,they also have to fight with an alien citizen from Pulau Ata Ta Tiga who claim himself 'evil' called Adudu which somewhow know where they were and pick a fight with them.

On their adventure,they met with villagers and other nice aliens too such as Yaya,Fang,Gopal,Ying,Sang Tarung and many more.Most of them helped the twins to find their way to Mahaguru and search deep a little bit more about their power origins.They even making the research for right ingredient to make a healing lotion for Thorn's face condition after being checked by Yaya and Gopal.On the other hand,Solar and Thorn discovered that there are twins other than them who seek for Mahaguru too;and they are on the right path on finding him.After dropping Mister Papa at that village(because why not?),they continue on their adventure to Mahaguru's place.

"Ugh,how long until we finally reach the peak?"The Coldheat twins were finally found the mountain,which was inhabitated by their Mahaguru that they're looking for;but of course,they need to climb to the peak first to see him or else their journey will end up as a waste of time.The hotheaded and hyperactive 14-year old teenager Blaze, with his calm and lazy twin brother Ice,was now at the middle of the mountain.They were called The ColdHeat twins because for the obvious reasons:their powers.Blaze got the power of fire while Ice got the power of water,which turns into Ice power as the time went on.

They were on their way to Mahaguru's place after hearing a rumour about Mahaguru's whereabouts which was now at the mountain where they were now climbing."You're doing great,Blaze."Ice said sarcastically since he only need to do nothing as Blaze's grappling hook cable stick with Ices'."You're lucky that i'm the one who had to do this work alone."Mumbled Blaze.

Ice stares at him for a while.He added,"Are you sure that you have to do this alone?I mean,...i can help,"Blaze huffs,and determinedly reply,"Don't worry.I can do this myself,i'm still not feeling exhausted yet."Ice know that he could not do anything consider that his other twin would not let him help any single of activities because of his weak condition.He gaze at him.There's a sweat at Blaze's face.There's always any but this time the sweat was too much.He also breathes heavily too from then and out.Ice feels very concern for him.'Blaze already pushing off his limits.If he continues like this,he or maybe together with himself will-'

CLANK!

The metal tip from Blaze's pickaxe hits a small hole under a large rock.Blaze froze.He know that if he try to take the pickaxe back,there'll be a large gap between the hole and the stone,making it fall infront of him.He look at Ice.He could see Ice concerns about him,like asking what he should do next.But what can he do as he even couldn't do anything to protect him,even himself.His visions were blurry as his sweat flows down from his face.He have to choose between to do it or to leave it be.But,if he do the second option,he and his twin will die in cold and hunger or even himself alone since Ice is resistant to the cold.If he choose the first one,he and his twin might end up dead getting crushed by that large rock.

After like a long time of thinking,Blaze finally made up his choice.The hot-but-warm tears fall from both of his cheeks.He looks at Ice and he sadly said,"I'm sorry,bro,"Ice shocks.Before Ice asking,he turns back and release the pickaxe from his hand,letting him and his twin falls down for what it feels like an eternity.

"NO!"

Solar and Thorn finally reach the mountain where rumoured to be Mahaguru's recent place,thanks to Gopal.Solar gaze and amazed at how tall this mountain was.Thorn shake up his backpack,revealing some of hiking sets to climb onto the mountain.Solar looks at Thorn,and ask,"You ready?"Thorn nodded .He could see his other twin excitement behind the white mask he wears.Looks like he's happy,that's for sure.

"NOT SO FAST!"The sounds from one of the bush shocks them,revealing that it was Adudu.They enter a battle stance.Thorn is ready with his vines,while Solar shows up his martial art skills."What do you want from us now,huh?"Yells Solar.Adudu grin menacingly,then replies,"I know what you two were doing.How dare you two want to reach Mahaguru to call for his help to defeat me!!?"A silence for a while."Why can't you just leave us alone?"A sound of disappointment came from Thorn as he knows what was going on.Solar then said,"We're not here to seek help,we were just wanted to seek training from Mahaguru."

He was done with this so-called 'villain'.Why calling Mahaguru to defeat Adudu as he was so easy to be beat,even with how many inventions that he uses which always ended up with failure.Adudu's face turned red,then he take one of his inventions from his pocket and scream,"I DON'T CARE!THAT'S ONE IN THE SAME TOO!!PREPARE TO BE DEFEATED,YOU-"just before he finishing his sentence,the ground around them begin to shake.Before Adudu could done anything,A large ground-like hand appear under Solar and Thorn,and raised them up from the mountains.Adudu's mouth wide open;and so were theirs(if not counting Thorn since he wears a mask).

"What is going on?"ask Solar.He was in disbelieve on what he now just witness.He and Thorn,getting lifted by a giant ground hand which appeared out of nowhere.While he is in panic and disbelief,Thorn is in joy and excitement;like a toddler riding a rollercoaster which is now going up.Thorn tap his twin shoulder and said,"I think it's Mahaguru!"Solar was concern on what his twin said just now.Before he could ask even more,a loud scream came from the top and fall on Solar's back.

Another twin on their same age wearing a hiking suit falls on Solar.Thorn laughs with an amusement."Ouch..."A twin who wears blue hiking suit said.He then added,"I KNOW THAT I SHOULD HELP YOU WITH-Eh?"He then realized on what was he now just saw.He was shocked.His other twin asking the question which he also wanted to say,"What in the world...?"Solar painfully said,"Ouch ouch ouch...back off you're sitting on me!"The other twins just realized and hurriedly back off from Solar.They stare Solar and Thorn for a long time..until one of them finally ask,"Okay,what is going on?"Solar now look at his surroundings.He now made a conclusion and say,"I think that we got lifted by this giant earth hand-thing to Mahaguru."

The Coldheat twins look at themselves,then Blaze said,"Are you sure?Because i think i have fallen into the middle of hallucination or something-probably because of that falling."He added,"Who are you guys anyway?"Silence surrounding them."Actually,we are-""Wait-Are you the Coldheat Twins?!!"Solar gets interrupted by Thorn's sound of Joy."Whoa,i'm very craving to meet you guys!Hello,the name's Thorn.And this is my twin brother,Solar!You guys should ask him any questions;he's good at answering complex questions :D"Ice and Blaze look at Thorn weirdly.Solar clears his throat,then continues,"Ehem,back to the topic.Yes,i am Solar and that simpleton was my twin,Thorn.As i was saying just then,i think Mahaguru is try to help us,considering that you guys are falling from the cliff,am i correct?"

The Coldheat twins look at each other then nodded back to Solar.Later on,the giant ground hand stop at the peak of the mountain.They all look around them.The place is very beautiful.The grass has been cut down neatly.There's a small stream forming a river and between it was a large japanese-like bridge.Solar notice there's someone at the bridge.He knows that the person is not Mahaguru since the person wears a croptop(?) jacket and a scarf which covers only his shoulders while Mahaguru was said to be always wore a dark-long cloak which almost covers his entire body except for the head.The person also wear a cap which its tongue stick to the back.His golden iris met their eyes for such a quite time,and he happily said,"Welcome to Mahaguru's Shrine.The name's Gempa,one of the Triplet twins of Mahaguru's students;and you are on the right place,young twin adventourers".

**-End-**

Boboiboy(c)Monsta

Writing(c)Me

BBBHunter!AU(c)Me and my lil' sis from the past(Not to be confused with other BBBHunter!AUs out there)


End file.
